Super Minta 64 DS
by Ultra Star
Summary: Minta, Riley, Marcus and Celine all fall asleep in the meadows and awake in Bob-omb Battlefield. They gain the power of four legendary heroes and must use those skills to free the field from Big Bob-omb's iron grasp.


**The Cast**

**Minta** - Age: 15

Race: Keke

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with brown skin, big light blue eyes, rosy cheeks, white hair made into a ponytail using a purple ribbon and black cat-like ears on top of her head. She wears a pair of round, black, thin glasses, a red and pink horizontal striped short-sleeve shirt, purple pants, blue sneakers with light blue soles.

**Marcus** - Age: 14

Race: Poppy Bro Jr

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A young lad with white skin, cute light blue eyes and short brown hair. He wears the traditional outfit of Poppy Bros, but his and his hat are orange, some of his brown hair sticks out and he wears blue shoes.

**Riley** - Age: 14

Race: Kirby

Gender: Boy

Appearance: A brown Kirby with cute green eyes, full blonde hair and brown cheeks. He wears a red cap with a yellow visor that has an orange star on the front worn forwards and big red sneakers with yellow soles.

**Celine** – Age: 14

Race: Ebbrian

Gender: Girl

Appearance: A young lass with light orange skin, big blue eyes and long chestnut hair reaching halfway down her back. She wears a teal shirt with a big white 'V' on the center and a white line across the waist, light green pants and brown shoes.

Note: Celine is **not** an Ultra Star original character. This character belongs to xXKaijuKing91Xx.

**Super Minta 64 DS**

This tale begins in Melon Meadows in a warm and fuzzy area called Petal Plains. Here, Minta was enjoying a nice stroll through the grassy plains with her three friends: Celine, Riley and Marcus. Walking ahead, Minta smiled as colorful butterflies fluttered all around her as she walked on the short and healthy grass. She felt at complete ease letting the little blades of grass lightly tickle the soles of her feet.

She twirled on one foot and giggled, "You were right Riley! Walking barefoot on the grass really does relief stress!"

Riley came over with a smile saying, "I told ya. The grass just feels so warm that I rarely wear my shoes when I come here." Celine was running over also barefoot revealing her orange feet. Marcus was wearing his blue sneakers coming over to them. Minta sat down and looked up at the puffy white clouds floating lazily above her. Riley, Marcus and Celine walked over and laid down next to her.

"Hey Marcus, why do you still have your shoes on?" Minta asked.

"Just don't feel like taking my shoes off," Marcus explained.

"Oh c'mon Marcus, take them off!" Celine insisted, "You'll feel so much better when you do."

"I'm fine," Marcus said.

Riley smiled and said, "What's wrong? You have bad foot odor or something?"

Marcus glared at the vixen as Minta and Celine giggled, "NO WAY! I clean my feet everyday!"

Riley added, "If you clean your feet everyday then you wouldn't be afraid to take off your shoes like us!" Three laughed as they waved their feet in the air.

"Shut up! I don't have bad foot odor!" Marcus insisted.

"Then take off your shoes and prove it," Celine said waving her foot in Marcus's face. Marcus brushed his hand across the sole of her foot causing her to quickly take it back from the tickle.

"Fine! Sheesh, why are you guys so obsessed with my feet?" Marcus asked taking his blue sneakers off.

"And the socks," Minta said.

"Oh brother!" Marcus groaned pulling off his orange socks showing his white feet.

"Doesn't take feel better?" Riley asked.

"I guess," Marcus sighed laying down. The four just laid down and relaxed in silence. It was such a warm and sunny day that it made the four sleepy and it wasn't long until they all fell asleep. When Minta woke up she stretched and looked up at the blue sky. She stood up and felt the grass tickle her feet.

"Hmm, where are my shoes?" She asked herself looking around the ground. She saw her barefoot friends still slumbering in the same spots but her shoes weren't where she left them. "Hey, where did my shoes go?"

"Excuse me Miss! Excuse me!" A voice called to her. She turned around and was surprised to see who was looking back. It a round and pink creature with yellow legs, white eyes and a yellow fuse on top of its head braided like a ponytail with a bow. The creature reminded Minta of a bomb and she stared wide-eyed at it. "Uh miss? Are you okay?"

"You're...You're a talking...bomb," She stated. Another pink bomb creature rolled its eyes and said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious," It said.

"Who are you?" Minta asked. She looked behind them and saw a blue cannon shooting giant globs of water into a far off place. She saw other black bomb creatures in distance and far away was a giant hill with a big figure top. "Where the heck am I? How did I get here?"

"Our names are Bombette and Benny and we're called Bob-ombs," the first bomb creature answered.

"This is called Bob-omb Battlefield," the second bob-omb named Benny answered.

They both answered, "We have no idea how you got here!" Minta fell to the ground from that response.

"Anyway, we need your help," Bombette said, "There's a really mean dude at the top of that hill called Big Bob-omb and he's a huge jerk!"

Benny added, "This place used to be a really peaceful meadow, but ever since that bozo found a Grand Star he's turned the place into a battlefield."

Minta's ears twitched and asked, "A Grand Star? What's a Grand Star?"

"What's a Grand Star?" Bombette said, "Are you being serious?"

"Uh...yes?" Minta said hesitantly.

"Oh brother! How could you not know what a Grand Star is? Don't they teach you kids anything in school!"

"You don't have to be so rude," Minta said glaring.

"Yeah Bombette," Benny agreed, "it's gonna be hard to get her to help us if you're insulting her."

"Oh yeah...sorry about that," Bombette apologized, "I'm just so frustrated by Big Bob-omb and his mustache obsession!"

"Anyway," Benny said, "a Grand Star is a giant Power Star that emits a great load of power. A Grand Star can easily power a small town for a year. If brought into the wrong hands it can certainly cause big damage to worlds!"

"Dang, that's pretty intense!" Minta exclaimed.

"And his mustache is a sharp as ever!" Benny said.

"Huh?"

"Anyway," Bombette cut in, "we'd really appreciate it if you would be a heroine and take care of that big bully."

"Why me?"

"The only way to beat him is to pick him up and throw him and as you can see you have arms and we don't," Bombette explained.

"Oh, I guess that's a good reason," Minta said, "Well, I can't let a dictator do whatever he wants! I'll help you out!"

"Thanks! We really appreciate it!" Benny said.

Minta sighed, "Now if I can only find my shoes! I can't go up there barefoot! I might step on a sharp rock!"

"Oh you need shoes? We found some shoes that you can use," Bombette said as Benny went behind the cannon and came back balancing a cardboard box on his head with several pairs of shoes and socks in it.

"Don't worry, we've cleaned the shoes and washed the socks," Benny said.

"Thanks!" Minta said taking the box and walking back to her friends.

"Mercy, the green ones almost made me pass out," Bombette commented to Benny.

"I know, whoever shoes those were must have a foot infection or something,"

"Or doesn't believe in showers," Bombette laughed.

When Minta made it to her friends she said, "Hey! Guys! Get up!" They were still sleeping. "C'mon! This is really important! I think we got sent to another world!" They were still sawing logs. "Oh my stars! WAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" She screamed, but they where still asleep; if they weren't snoring so loudly Minta would have thought they were dead. She walked to her friends and shook them, but they still didn't get up. "This is unbelievable! How am I going these lazy logs up? She sighed; she then gazed at their exposed feet and grew a devious smile. She grabbed Celine's orange feet and began brushing her fingers across the soles. Celine woke up instantly, but Minta decided to have some fun and began tickling her.

"Hey! S-Stop it Minta!" Celine laughed trying to kick her away, "Quit it!"

"This is the only way to get you up!" Minta claimed pinning her feet down.

"I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" Celine laughed trying to break free.

"Just making sure!" Minta said pinning her foot down and ticking it. Celine's laughter woke up Riley who opened his eyes groggily.

"What's going on?" He asked. Minta didn't answer but instead while keeping Celine's lower body pinned by laying on her Minta grabbed Riley's left foot, brought next to Celine's right foot and started tickling them both simultaneously.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop! I'm ticklish!" Riley laughed as he squirmed.

"I know!" Minta chuckled, "You're the most ticklish out of all of us!"

"I'm gonna get you back for this!" Celine giggled.

"Oh really? Then I guess I have to tickle you harder!" Minta said speeding up her tickling on Celine. Celine was laughing so hard she could barely breathe and Riley was laughing and squirming so much that his red cap fell off. Minta was enjoying every minute of her tickle torture. Hearing them laugh just made her tickle their feet even more. However, Riley and Celine's combined laughter woke up Marcus. He silently looked over and saw what was going on. Minta was so busy tickling her two victims that she didn't notice Marcus. Riley and Celine didn't notice Marcus either since they were too busy laughing. Marcus quietly tip-toed behind the Keke and quickly attacked her exposed feet. Minta quickly jumped from the tickle and rolled away from Marcus. She turned around and saw Marcus grinning.

"Marcus! You startled me!" Minta said.

"Someone had to stop you're tickle torture," Marcus said heroically.

"It's your turn now!" Riley said leaping at Marcus and tickling his feet.

"Riley!" Marcus laughed trying to get away, "I just saved you!"

"No one's safe from a tickle torture!" Riley claimed pinning Marcus down and tickling him.

"That's so true!" Celine said smirking at Minta who gulped. Suddenly, Celine pounced on Minta and started tickling her. "Time for payback!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Minta laughed as Celine tickled her feet nonstop. The four teens were going through a tense battle of tickling; overpowering each other and tickling each other's feet.

"EXCUSE ME!" Bombette shouted stopping the tickle battle. They all stared at the two bob-ombs embarrassingly with blushing red cheeks. "Look whatever you kids do in your spare time is your own business, but can you please stop tickling each other and beat Big Bob-omb, please?"

"Freaks," Benny said as they walked away.

"Hey! If having fun makes me a freak then I'm the biggest freak in the world!" Riley claimed as he got off of Marcus.

"What the heck were those things?" Celine asked rolling off of Minta.

"And who's Big Bob-omb?" Marcus asked sitting up. Minta took this time to explain everything that Bombette and Benny told her while they were sleeping.

"Wow, how long was I asleep for?" Celine asked.

"I don't know, but if there's something really powerful up there then we need to get it out of Big Bob-omb's hands," Minta said, "We should help these bomb people out."

"Where are our shoes?" Riley asked looking around.

"I have no clue, but those bob-ombs gave me a box of shoes we can use," Minta said picking up the box and showing her friends. Minta searched through and found a brown pair of soft shoes with a clean pair of white socks. "These look good." She gave the box to Celine who looked through and found another pair of brown shoes, but with a pair of red and green socks.

"Oh, I like the socks!" Celine said taking out the shoes and passing the box to Marcus. The brown Kirby found the an orange pair of shoes with gray socks.

"Hmm," He said pulling out the shoes and giving the box to Marcus. All that was left was a green pair of shoes with pointed toes along with purple socks.

"What kind of shoes are these?" Marcus asked, "You guys took all the good ones!"

"Just put them on," Riley said.

"But...they smell kinda funky," Marcus whined, "And these socks have holes in them."

"Would you rather walk up barefoot?" Riley asked. Marcus sighed in defeat and took out the socks and shoes. He tossed the box over his shoulder smacking a brown mushroom creature on the head knocking him out. They all slid their socks on and put on their shoes and saw they fit snugly. Suddenly, the shoes flashed white and then their clothes began flashing white as well. After the light show, the group saw their clothes had completely changed. Minta was now wearing a red long-sleeve shirt, blue overalls, white gloves and a red cap with a red 'M' on it. Celine had on a green long-sleeve shirt, dark blue overalls and a green cap with a green 'C' on it. Marcus's outfit was a yellow shirt, purple overalls, white gloves with blue 'M's and a yellow cap with a blue 'M' on it. Finally, Riley's hat changed into the face of a green creature with a big round nose and big cute blue eyes. They were very surprised at what happened.

"This is something I wasn't expecting," Celine said.

"What the heck did my hat change into?" Riley asked looking at it.

"Aw, I think it looks cute," Marcus said.

"I think it looks ugly," Riley said. Just then Riley thought he saw the hat glare at him.

"C'mon guys," Minta said, "Let's go! We have a Big Bob-omb to defuse!"

"**That** was something I was expecting," Celine sighed referring to Minta's pun.

"Oh c'mon it was clever." The group walked down the brown dirt path which led to the hill. They walked up a wooden slanted bridge, made a left turn and met up with two more bob-ombs, but they were black instead of pink.

"Who the heck are you freaks?" One black bob-omb asked.

"And a hello to you too," Marcus said with a glare.

"Why are these bob-ombs calling **us** freaks when **they're** the weirdest things I've seen all day," Celine commented.

"We're here to stop Big Bob-omb's rein of terror!" Minta said proudly, "Don't worry Bob-ombs, we'll defeat that warlord and return this land to the peaceful place it once was!"

"Defeat Big Bob-omb?" Another black bob-omb asked, "You're joking right?"

"No sir!" Minta claimed, "Big Bob-omb is going down!"

The first bob-omb looked at the second then said, "Oh really? If that's the case then...LET'S GET THEM!" They charged at the group with fuses lit.

"Something tells me they're on Big Bob-omb's side!" Celine said.

"What was your first clue?" Riley asked backing up.

"I got this!" Marcus said rushing at the bombs.

"Marcus no!" Riley yelled, "They're bombs!"

"And I'm a Poppy Bro Junior! Bombs are my specialty!" Marcus claimed

"Come here little boy!" the enemy bomb yelled jumping at him. He was able to catch the bob-omb and prevent it from blowing up. He then used all her might and threw it at the other. When the first one crashed into the second one they both went soaring far far away. Everyone was completely flabbergasted by Marcus's super strength, Marcus included.

"Hopping honeycombs!" Minta said.

"Marcus, how much can you bench?" Celine asked.

"Whoa," Marcus said looking at his gloved hands, "Where did this strength come from? I've never been this strong before!"

Riley asked, "You think it has something to do with these outfits?"

"Probably," Minta said with arms crossed and eyes closed, "I've seen stranger things on Pop Star."

"Are we even on Pop Star anymore?" Marcus asked.

"Wow, I wonder what my clothes do!" Celine said excitedly, "Maybe I have something like super speed!"

"Hey Marcus, can we trade?" Riley asked.

"No way! I'm not trading this for anything!" Marcus said.

"But I don't like this ugly hat!" whined the brown puffball.

"Hey man! I'm sick of you calling me ugly! You're not exactly Prince Charming!" A deep male voice spoke. The group all looked around, but they didn't see anybody.

"Who was that?" Minta asked, "Show yourself!"

"Up here! On the marshmallow's head!" The voice said. Everyone looked at Riley's hat, "What's with all the weird looks? Have you never seen a talking hat before?"

"NO!" They all said.

Riley quickly took off the hat and said, "This hat is just plain creepy!"

"You know Riley you're a big jeeeeerk!" The hat said.

"What that stars are you?" Marcus asked.

"What's it look like? I'm a hat genius!" The hat groaned, "Hey Blondie, put me back on your head. It was cozy!" Riley complied and placed the hat back on his head.

Minta said, "Um, okay...Mr. Hat."

"Call me Yoshi...Yoshi the Hat of Handsomeness!"

"The Hat of Handsomeness," Celine said in disbelief.

"Yes! Hat of Handsomeness!" The hat said, but then turned serious, "Anyway, I heard everything you kids did since you got here. I have to tell you this...are you guys obsessed with each other's feet or what? Mercy, that was the longest tickle battle I've ever seen."

"Will you just drop that?" Marcus groaned, "Besides, Minta started it!" Minta only grinned.

"Okay, now you guys are going to battle Big Bob-omb. That guy is one tough cookie. If you're not careful he'll toss you right off the summit." Yoshi the Hat explained.

"How do we beat him?" Celine asked.

"Well, first things first, you have to get to the top of that hill over there. All you have to do is cross the tilting bridge and then walk up the path, but you'll have to watch out for giant iron balls cause they'll knock you aside like a bowling pin."

"Eek, that doesn't sound good," Minta said cringing at the thought.

"Now those clothes you're wearing are giving you special powers. As you just saw No Arms' clothes give him super strength."

"No Arms!" Marcus said insulted.

"Balloon Girl has the power to jump really high and run on water."

"I can run on water? Awesome!" Celine cheered, "Wait, how did you know I can inflate myself?"

"Not important, also there's no water here to run on," Yoshi the Hat added which made Celine fall over anime-style.

"Well, at least you can jump high," Riley said.

"I can already jump high!" Celine claimed, "I can fly too!"

"Now Foot Tickler has the power to throw fireballs at will."

"I tickled them to wake them up! Sheesh, you tickle someone's feet once and you never hear the end of it..." Minta sighed.

"This wasn't the first time you've tickled someone's feet," Riley said.

"So, it's fun!"

"And finally, Mr. I'm-So-Dumb-And-Stupid-And-Ugly-I-Don't-Appreciate-A-Great-Awesome-And-Very-Handsome-Hat-When-I-See-One has the very unique, very valuable and very powerful ability to grab foes with his tongue, swallow them whole and lay them in bowling ball sized eggs to be used as homing weapons!" Riley didn't seem too pleased with that power, in fact he was kind of horrified.

"That sounds painful beyond belief!" Riley groaned, "Why do I have to get the crappy power?"

"Ha!" Marcus said catching a pun.

"Shut up!" Riley said.

"Crappy?" Yoshi the Hat asked completely and utterly shocked, "Young man, what you have is a gift! A special gift that's power is beyond imagining! Plus, it doesn't hurt! It may feel a bit weird to you since you're not a Yoshi, but once you do it a few times you'll get used to it."

"Oh boy," Riley groaned.

"Well, let's get going!" Minta said walking down the path. Suddenly, a powerful bark came out of nowhere and scared Minta so bad she jumped five feet back into Celine's arms.

"BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK!" was coming from a giant black iron ball with two eyes and a huge mouth with many razor sharp teeth. The ball also had a long chain that was tied to a wooden pole.

"WHAT THE STARS WAS THAT?" Minta screamed holding Celine tightly.

"Relax you big baby," Yoshi the Hat said, "It's just a harmless Chain Chomp."

"HARMLESS? THAT BEAST ALMOST CHOMPED MY HEAD OFF!" Minta screamed accidentally into Celine's ear. Celine dropped her after that.

Celine said, "You know, the name 'Chain Chomp' doesn't really give you the impression of something peaceful and friendly."

"That's because Big Bob-omb tied her up! We should let her go!" Yoshi the Hat said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going anywhere near that killing machine!" Minta claimed.

"Hey No Arms, how about you go?"

"My name is Marcus! And why should I go over there?"

"Because you're the strongest so you'll be able to pound that stake down before the Chain Chomp eats you!"

"You're nuts, you know that?"

"Hey! This is my world and I think I know what to do in my world! NOW DO AS I COMMAND!" Marcus glared at the hat, "...Pleeeeease?"

The lad rolled his eyes and groaned, "Fine, but if I get chomped I'm gonna rip your big nose off!"

"No! Not the nose! It's what makes me so handsome." Marcus walked over to the Chain Chomp, but it lunged at him before he could get close.

"I think he needs a distraction," Celine said looking at Riley.

"What me?"

"Yeah, you're the fastest of the group!"

"Ugh! I guess I have no choice then!" Riley said before running over to help Marcus.

"Wait! I don't wanna go! This wasn't part of the plan!" Yoshi the Hat yelled.

"Hey Chain Chomp! Lookie! Lookie!" Riley started dancing around like a crazy person and making all sorts of silly faces. "You can't get me! You can't get me! You can't YIKES!" He quickly dived out of the way when the Chain Chomp lunged at him.

"Stop the madness!" Yoshi the Hat yelled, "I'm too pretty to get chewed on! Plus, I'm dry-clean only!"

"Thanks Riley!" Marcus said rushing over the wooden stake. He jumped on top of it and began jumping and stomping to hammer it down. Once it was hammered into the ground that chain that was the beast's tail broke away from it. "There! That should do it!" The Chain Chomp's mood quickly changed from menacing to gentle. It began to bounce joyously around happy to finally be free. It then charged head-first into an iron barred cage behind it and then jumped away to who knows where.

"Wow," Riley said surprised, "it didn't eat us. Yoshi the Hat was actually right."

"Of course I was right," Yoshi the Hat said panting, "And that's Yoshi the Hat of Handsomeness to you!" Minta went over to see what was behind those iron bars and was surprised to see a brown leaf with cute eyes on it.

"What the stars is this thing?" Minta asked carrying it over to her friends.

"Where would you guys be without my genius intellect?" Yoshi the Hat asked aloud.

Riley said, "Just tell us what it is before I put you on a bob-omb's head."

"You know Riley you're a big jeeeeerk! Anyway, that's called a Super Leaf." Yoshi the Hat explained, "It lets you hover in the air and if you run fast enough you can fly for awhile."

"Cool!" Celine said about to take it, but Minta held her back.

"Hold on Celine," Minta said, "Something like this should be used at the proper time and at the proper place! We'll save it for later!" Celine sighed, but agreed with Minta's decision. Minta stuffed the leaf in her magical Item Sack and then placed it in her pocket. "Alright, let's keep moving!" The group walked across the tilted bridge having a little trouble making sure no one fell, but they got past. The real hard part was getting through the open plains that was littered with black bob-ombs.

Minta decided to use her special fireball skills to use and began blasting bob-ombs with fireballs which made them explode on contact. Marcus was throwing bob-ombs, left, right and up high into the sky using their explosive talents as powerful weapons. Celine was leaping over bob-ombs and outrunning them with ease and because of this their fuses ran out before they could catch him. Riley was standing on the sidelines just watching the battle.

"C'mon you big baby!" Yoshi the Hat said, "Use that long sticky tongue I gave ya and eat those stupid bombs!"

"Eat bombs? Did you just hear yourself? I'm not eating a bomb, especially one that moves!"

"Oh come on! You won't get hurt! Just swallow it and turn it into an explosive egg! Trust your handsome hat! The first time is always the hardest."

Riley sighed, "Well, I do wanna help my friends...okay, I'll do it."

"Great! See, I knew I'd get through the thick skull of yours!" Yoshi the Hat said before receiving a clunk on the head, "Ouch!" Riley rushed over to the closest bob-omb he saw, opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue. Riley was completely shocked when he saw his tongue was now long and sticky; he was even more shocked when he saw it stick to the bob-omb and drag back into his mouth. "Swallow it dude! Before it explodes in your mouth!" Riley complied and swallowed the bomb whole. He then felt pressure in his lower body and with a pop a white egg with red spots appeared behind him.

"Whoa! I...I did it!" Riley said picking up the egg. He then threw it at other bob-ombs and watched in amazement as it bounced from one bob-omb to another. It was like watching life-sized pinball from inside the pinball table. This one move successfully KO'd all the bob-ombs in the area. After that battle it was a pretty easy stroll to the top of the hill; they threw a bob-omb who was manning a cannon off the cliff down below. Marcus did unfortunately got bowled over like a bowling pin by an iron ball just like Yoshi the Hat said. However, he was able to recover from it. Anyway, the crew made it to the top and saw a massive bob-omb standing at the corner of the summit. They walked up to him and he turned around to greet them.

"Big Bob-omb, we finally meet!" Minta said stepping forward. She saw Big Bob-omb was a black bob-omb, but was at least three times larger than the rest of the bob-ombs, he had arms with yellow gloves, yellow boots, a golden crown and a very sharp white mustache.

"Well, well, well, so this group is the one that were giving my men a run for their money. I must say I'm impressed with your skills even though none of you have mustaches. However, your tricks won't help you here. I've lost many things in past, but there is no way I'll surrender my Grand Star! I assume that's what you're after."

"You assume correctly," Celine stated.

"Why do you want his Grand Star?" Yoshi the Hat whispered

"Because that's his source of power," Riley whispered.

"What power does it give him?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Does he have that power to summon really tasty fruit?"

"I don't think so."

"But you just said you didn't know now you're saying he doesn't have the fruit power."

"Okay Yoshi, maybe he does have the fruit summon power."

"That's Yoshi the Hat of Hand-"

"NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE LOOKS OF A HAT!" Riley screamed making everyone turned towards the two.

"You know Riley you're a big jeeeeerk!" Yoshi the Hat said receiving another clunk from Riley, "OW! You're mean! You'll never get a date with that attitude!"

"Now," Big Bob-omb continued, "if you want my Grand Star then we shall duel for it. Which means only one of you will fight me! So, which one will it be?"

Marcus stepped forward, "I'll do it!"

"Aw Marcus," Minta whined, "I wanted to do it!"

"C'mon, I'm the strongest out of all of us! I'll make this quick!" Marcus said. The others decided to let Marcus do his thing and backed up some.

"Ha! Is that so young lad? We shall see! Now you will see why I am the king of this ring!" Big Bob-omb declared. Big Bob-omb stomped his foot which initiated the battle

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Marcus said cracking her knuckles.

"Yes, let us dance!" Big Bob-omb said. He threw a black bob-omb at Marcus; it landed in front of him and began to chase after him. He didn't run but instead picked up the bob-omb holding it overhead and then threw it at Big Bob-omb hitting him square in the face. Big Bob-omb bounced around the arena helplessly on his back as Marcus watched with a smile. "Curses! How dare you use my own minions against me?"

"It seemed the most practical thing to do," Marcus said shrugging his shoulders. Big Bob-omb was able to stop himself from bouncing by landing on his feet.

"Seems you're quite tough even without a mustache!"

"What's your deal and mustaches?" Marcus asked.

"What's my deal with mustaches?" Big Bob-omb repeated shocked to ask such a question, "You fool! Mustaches are the greatest hair you'll ever have! They give you power, respect and honor and my mustache is the greatest of them all!"

"Meh, it's okay."

"WHAT? You dare insult the power of my super 'stache? You have a lot of nerve little boy! Now, it is time I played rough!"

"Good, it'll make this fight little more interesting!" Marcus teased. Big Bob-omb threw a bomb at Marcus, but he jumped over the minion and towards Big bob-omb. However, the king quickly grabbed him by the foot.

"Ha! Gotcha!"

"Hey!" Marcus yelled dangling from his foot, "Let go of me! You'll mess it up my shoes! LET GO!"

"As you command!" Big Bob-omb said. He began swinging Marcus around by his foot gradually getting faster. He released and sent Marcus soaring. He tumbled and skidded across the ground but gripped the ground tightly to stop himself. With a relived sigh he picked himself up to meet face-to-face with a bob-omb. Before Marcus could react the bob-omb exploded send rolling backwards. On his back, Marcus took in a breath until he saw Big Bob-omb soaring over her.

"YIPE!" He squeaked as he quickly rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding Big Bob-omb's body slam.

"Ha! Ha! HA! Little lad, do you honestly think you possess the strength to defuse this king?" Big Bob-omb asked with his back turned to him. Marcus quickly got up and grabbed Big Bob-omb from the back and lifted him up. "What the-? What are you doing?"

"I heard that you love to throw people off this summit. Well, let's see how YOU LIKE IT!" With that Marcus threw Big Bob-omb off the summit. He fell a long way down and slammed hard on the ground below. Marcus brushed his hands and smirked, but was shocked to see Big Bob-omb jump from all the way on the bottom to the top of the summit. "What the stars?"

"You must fight with honor!" Big Bob-omb claimed stomping his foot, "It is against the royal rules to throw the king out of the ring!"

"Rules?" Marcus asked flabbergasted, "What rules?"

"These rules," Big Bob-omb said tossing him a scroll. Marcus opened the scroll and read the only sentence which was in bright bold red letters: 'IT BE AGAINST THY ROYAL RULES TO THROW THY KING OUT OF THY RING!'

"I guess those are the rules." Big Bob-omb then threw another bob-omb at Marcus, but he quickly caught it and threw at Big Bob-omb. The bomb king quickly jumped over the attack and landed behind Marcus. The Poppy Bro Junior used this opening to grab Big Bob-omb by the back. He held him overhead and then slammed him on the ground.

"OUCH!"

"Sorry, but there's no rule that said I couldn't slam your butt!" Marcus said running over to Big Bob-omb's legs. He grabbed both legs and began swinging Big Bob-omb around and around in a wide circle gradually getting faster and faster. With good aiming he threw Big Bob-omb high into the sky. He then slammed onto the middle on the arena back-first in a lot of pain.

"No...could this be the end of my rule?" Big Bob-omb moaned.

"That was awesome Marcus!" Minta said coming over.

"Nice job," Riley said.

"Great battle strategy," Celine complimented. Marcus nodded and smiled at his friends then turned to Big Bob-omb, but discovered he wasn't there.

"What the- Where did Big Bob-omb go?" Marcus asked.

"He was right there a second ago," Riley said.

"How can something that big disappear that fast?" Celine asked. Suddenly, a trapdoor opened and four fell through. The group fell through the hole and ended up on the bottom side of the mountain. When they fell through the gravity pulled them back to the concert ground.

"Ow," Minta moaned getting up, "What happened?" She looked around and saw nothing but sky.

"Where the stars are we?" Celine asked. Suddenly, huge figure appeared and slammed onto the ground. This creature look just like Big Bob-omb, but he was the same size as a mountain. He was now dark purple, had red eyes, orange gloves and boots, a very sharp black mustache and his crown was platinum.

Yoshi the Hat screamed, "SWEET TANGY MELON JUICE OF EVERYTHING THAT'S GOOD AND PURE!"

"H-H-How the heck is this happening?" Marcus stammered.

"Are you amazed?" Big Bob-omb asked, "How do you like it? You see, that Grand Star I found as given me some incredible powers and this one most certainly my favorite. This power uses a lot energy so I only use in emergencies and I think this counts as one. I'm so massive none of your attacks will even scratch me! I am no longer Big Bob-omb! I am ATOMIC BOB-OMB!"

"Oh man!" Yoshi the Hat said fearful, "He's **big** and **bad**! He's **large** and in **charge**! He's **fat** and **fierce**! He's **massive** and **murderous**! He's-"

"WE GET IT YOSHI!" Riley yelled.

"That's Yoshi the Hat of Handsomeness to you!"

"You're about to be Yoshi the Hat of Flames in a second!"

"You know Riley you're a big jeeeeerk!"

"I was right Celine," Minta said.

"Right? About what?" Celine asked, but Minta only took out the Super Leaf. The other three walked over to Minta and they all touched the wing gaining it's effects. The transformation resulted Riley, Marcus and Celine all grew raccoon ears on top of their heads while Minta's cat ears to change into raccoon ears. The group also all grew raccoon tails.

"What the stars happened to my ears?" Minta asked.

"You're now flying raccoons!" Yoshi the Hat cheered, "Isn't that great? Now you can hover and use your tails as bats! Now beat up Atomic Bob-omb before he hurts me!"

"You're coming too," Riley said.

"NOOOO! I don't wanna! I'm scared!"

"Tell that to Atomic Bob-omb!" Atomic Bob-omb stomped his foot signifying he's ready to settle this once and for all. This stomp causing a small earthquake that stunned the four.

"This...is not going to be easy," Celine said.

"I vote that we fly away into the sunset," Yoshi the Hat suggested.

"We can beat this guy! I just know it!" Minta claimed soaring at the king. She shot many fireballs at him, but they only did a little bit of damage.

"Ha! Puny raccoons! Eat this!" The king said. Atomic Bob-omb swung a mighty punch into the ground that summoned a giant purple bomb.

"Watch out! That's a Bob-ulk!" Yoshi the Hat explained, "Those things blow big!" The Bob-ulk rushed at the group and they ran away from the big explosive. As Yoshi the Hat said, when it exploded it caused a big explosion.

"My stars!" Riley shouted amazed.

"That would have really hurt if it had hit us!" Celine said.

"Hmm..." Minta said thinking.

"Come here you ants!" Atomic Bob-omb roared stomping over trying to crush them. They used their special raccoon tail to get extra lifts in their jumps as they avoid the king. The bomb king then leaped high into the air and slammed on the ground causing a massive shock wave. Celine and Marcus were on the ground so they were stunned by it. Atomic Bob-omb punched the ground again causing another bob-ulk to appear. Like the last one, it chased after the heroes. As her friends ran to take cover Minta stood her ground.

"(I wonder if...)" Minta thought. Suddenly, ran towards the Bob-ulk scaring all her friends.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?" Celine screamed.

"IS SHE CRAZY?" Marcus yelled. Minta waited until the bob-ulk was just about to crash into her and then quickly swung her raccoon tail. The tail hit the explosive and sent it soar right back at Atomic Bob-omb causing massive damage.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled in pain.

"YES!" Minta cheered. Atomic Bob-omb shook off the attack and growled at the group.

"You think you're so clever! Well, try and counter THIS!" He punched the ground once more, but this time summoned two Bob-ulks.

"Come on!" Celine shouted, "We gotta help!"

"Actually, I'm just fine here thank-you," Yoshi the Hat said.

"You don't have a choice!" Riley said coming with Celine and Marcus.

"I thought this was a free country!" Yoshi the Hat said. Minta was able to smack the first Bob-ulk back at Atomic Bob-omb which he blocked, but just when the second one was about to tackle her Celine rushed in and swung her tail. The second Bob-ulk also flew into Atomic Bob-omb greatly damaging him again.

"CURSE YOU!" The king roared. This attack also caused little bob-ombs to fly out of his crown. They rained down with little white and blue parachutes. Minta grabbed some and threw them at Atomic Bob-omb which causing a good amount of damage.

"C'mon guys!" Minta said to the others, "Help me keep hammering him!" They nodded and ran up to help Minta. They all were running around, catching bob-ombs and throwing them at the king. Atomic Bob-omb was getting hit so many times and at so many angles that he couldn't do much to stop it and was losing more and more power. Once he was weaken enough Celine grabbed Minta's arms, span her around and threw her at Atomic Bob-omb at full speed. The Keke then gave him a strong kick in the face. This was the KO blow and Atomic Bob-omb fell over on his back unconscious. The power he had just ran out and his reverted back to his normal self.

The group gave each other hi-fives and laughed over their victory. Big Bob-omb laid on the center of the ground unconscious with his crown laying next to him.

"Alright," Riley said, "we beat Big Bob-omb for a second time, but where's the Grand Star?"

"Look," Marcus said pointing at Big Bob-omb. A golden ball flew out of his body and lowered gracefully on the floor. It began drawing a shape of a door in a gold sparkling line and once it was finished it flew off into the sky.

"Oh, a Warp Door," Celine awed.

"Warp Door?" Yoshi the Hat asked, "What the heck is that?"

"Watch and see," Minta said as she opened the door and led the group inside. Instantly, the were transported to a little round room that looked like it was pull right out of nature and in the center was giant golden star which sparkling in sliver light.

"Whoa, pretty," Yoshi the Hat said.

"That has to be the Grand Star," Riley stated. Minta walked over to the Grand Star and touch it. Instantly, the star glowed super bright and flew out the Mana Door seemingly excited to be free.

"Should we go follow it?" Celine asked.

"Nah, I think it knows where it needs to be," Yoshi the Hat said.

"Hey Minta, the star left something behind," Marcus stated pointing at Minta's feet. Minta looked down and saw a scroll resting by her shoe. She picked it up, opened it and read it. Once she finished, she focused her magic power and tighten her right hand. Suddenly, her fist was set ablaze by orange fire which surprised her friends. Minta took one look at her hand and quickly shook it to stop the fire which resulted in a fireball coming out which hit Yoshi the Hat in the face.

"OW! That hurt! Why would you do something like that?" Yoshi the Hat whined.

"Sorry about that, but I think I just learned the Fireball spell," Minta said excitedly.

"What? You can already make fireballs!" Yoshi the Hat said.

"No, I mean I can make fireballs without the help of this outfit!" Minta explained taking off her socks and shoes. This resulted in the outfit disappearing. Minta then repeated her spell proving herself.

"Wow, congrats Minta. Now you can add another spell to your list," Marcus said.

"Thanks," Minta said sitting down, "Woo, I need to rest for a bit." Marcus and Celine also took of their socks and shoes which made their outfits disappear as well.

Riley was about to do the same when Yoshi the Hat said, "Don't touch that shoe!"

"Why not?"

"Because, your hat will revert back to a boring old silent hat! Do you really want that?"

"I've missed it for so long," Riley stated.

"You know Riley you're a big jeeeeerk," With that said, Riley took off his socks and shoes changing his hat back the normal.

"Finally, I thought I've never get rid of him." Riley sighed.

"You'll miss me," The hat's voice echoed in the room. The group all laid down next to each other to rest and reflect about their adventure. They all closed their eyes and laid down barefoot in complete relaxing silence. When they opened their eyes they saw they were all barefoot and their shoes were sitting right next to them.

"Whoa!" Marcus said, "I just had the weirdest dream!"

"Did it have a talking hat in it?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Marcus said.

"Did we all just have the same dream?" Celine asked.

"Or was it a dream at all?" Minta asked showing the group her Fireball spell.

"Okay, I'm freaking out," Celine said, "How on Pop Star did we even get to that strange place?"

"I told you before Celine," Minta said, "Stranger things have happened on Pop Star."

"Still though," Marcus said rubbing his head, "I need something to take my mind off this."

Riley said, "I know what will work."

"What?" Riley tackled Marcus and began tickling his feet.

"PAYBACK TIME!" Riley yelled.

"C'mon! Riley!" The Poppy Bro Junior laughed, "I'm sorry! I've never betray you again!"

"You boys are so childish," Celine said, but then turned to Minta who was still gazing at her fireball, "And SO AM I!" She tackled Minta and started tickling her feet.

"Oh you're so gonna get it!" Minta giggled as she grabbed Celine's feet and began tickling. She reached over and tickled Riley's feet which caused him to go over Minta. Celine got up and started tickling Marcus who tickled him back. This tickle battle went on for a long time and Melon Meadows was filled with nothing, but the gleeful laughter of four tickle happy friends.


End file.
